the panther cronicles
by reidswife
Summary: hello my is Tyrant i am the goddess of the weather, earth and water follow me as i tell you my life as the next dragon warrior and goddess of the vally of the peace all while trying to keep my abusive away from me and makeing freinds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: prologue

**tyrant's pov**

I was cornered with nothing to protect myself he had me right where he wanted me. I sobbed '' please daddy I didn't mean to I'll be a good little girl I will anything you want me to I'll play those games I'll let you touch me just please don't hurt me!" I knew I was weak but I had no choice I couldn't do anything I was just hungry all I wanted was some food not another beating! But I didn't get to beg any more as I felt it I cried in pain as I heard those insulting words spoken to me by my father '' you little bitch! I told you not to go In that kitchen!" he said venom could be heard in his voice more blows to my face '' I was hungry!" I yelled that was the **wrong **thing to say.

He lifted me up and punched me square in the mouth I screamed I tried to beg for mercy but couldn't no sound could come out of my mouth. the bastardthrewme to the ground hard. Why couldn't he just finish me off already I was ready to die anyway all I was to him too mom my sisters was a burden!

As I layed there I could hear the bastard slam the door to my dungeon that's right a dungeon I quickly got up as I limped to a secret cabinet hidden in the stone wall opened it and reached only to have it come out with something in my paw a bottle and in that bottle was my lifesavers aspirins without those I would've died 200 years ago!

You see my name is tyrant the goddess of the weather and earth I am 120 (12) years old and that bastard that was hurting me was my dad the same **bastard** who killed my mom 6000 years ago I live far away in a kingdom called Celestia place were no human nor animal will ever have the honor living in it's so far that it's in another world it is another world where only gods and goddess's may live in harmony and peace remember Zeus god of lighting yep he lives here too along with his son Hercules. My sisters celest goddess of balance, Katrina goddess of peace, Mira goddess of pleasure, blaze goddess of fire, Torment goddess of hell pain and suffering and flora goddess of crops are all gone I am the youngest and second to last remaining queen of celestia or so I hear. My mother was killed by my father so he could rule celestia along with my bitch of a big sister torment who is somewhere that I don't give a damn about she also beats me up 24/7 and she loves to hear my screams of pain and with the help of my father hurts me I am a slave to them and nobody even knows that I even exists so they can't save me from them. Not that anyone cared enough to save me anyway I'm always asking my self will I get outta here tomorrow will I die tomorrow will I even live for the next hour? Every minute I half to stay on guard if not then I will be dead. I heard my stomach growl along with the pain of my wounds damn aspirins they work but not for long so I took about 5 more don't worry I won't die like eveyone says you can't kill a god but then again how did my mom die? I thought as I felt my stomach again fuck when will this end?

Well this was a third attempt to write yet another kung fu panda story and well I'm thinking bout making this one into a real story so yeah the rel chapters after the prologue but it's a little after tyrant's past anyways please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : a new life and the next dragon warrior

**Tyrant's pov**

I whipped past a few little pigs who was running past me I smiled I loved kids but sometimes they can annoy you got that from my big brother po and my brother and my eldest sibling mei-mei. '' Tyrant!" speaking of mei-mei that was her calling my name I walked over to her while setting down a bowl of noodles at a table for the costumer. '' yeah sis what do you need?'' I asked ready to help in anyway I could. '' yeah dad wants you to go and up po already master shifu is here to see him'' mei-mei than off she went to help someone else.

I just sighed it's been what 13 years since I first arrived to the valley of peace I was amazed at the beauty of the land I felt safe and scarred I felt safe because of the happiness and kindness of everyone I met and also scarred because I knew that torment or my father might find and kill me and I was also wondering if I was going to find anything to eat. when I was at my weakest Mr and Mrs. ping and there two adoptive kids po and mei-mei took me in and well here I am living with people who love me.

I walked up the stairs to Po's room knocked on it once or twice. Then I heard nothing knowing that it was locked I kicked down his door with a powerful kick and there nestled softly in his bed was the dragon warrior himself snoring oh so loudly. I shook him lightly he waved me off second time I him shook hard but he just grumbled at me so I shook him harder this time he opened one eye and went back to sleep I sighed then I got a idea '' Po if you don't wake up mei-mei's going to eat up all the bean-buns daddy made'' I said knowing this will wake him up and as soon as I said that he awoke '' huh what bean buns where'' Po said I laughed ''big brother there is no bean buns I had to wake you up master shifu wants you to go to the jade palace to train'' I said waiting for my brother to get up '' alright let's go!" po said leaving me in the dust I just laughed and walked down the stairs.

**Nobody's pov**

When Tyrant and Po got down to the shop and mei-mei were talking to master shifu.'' you sure that she's the next dragon warrior?" whispered/asked '' I do my sister master song said that master oogway said that the next dragon warrior is going to be a black panther and the only I know her is Tyrant'' shifu said '' but are you sure it's Tyrant?" mei-mei said she was a bit skeptical don't get her wrong she respected master oogway but Tyrant the next dragon warrior that was almost to hard to believe! '' um guys what's going on" Tyrant asked wondering why they were talking about a second dragon warrior. Master shifu stood up and walked up to Tyrant '' Tyrant I think your the next dragon warrior''

**Tyrant's pov**

I stared at shifu like he was crazy. me the dragon warrior well second dragon warrior but still! '' m-m-me shifu I think you got the wrong feline I'm nothing like the dragon warrior is'' I said trying to seek reason but shifu still seemed adamant on me being the next dragon warrior. ''I'm sure Tyrant that your the next dragoon warrior why would master oogway come into my sister's dreams and say that'' he said pointing his staff at me '' wow that's awesome Tyrant! Me and you the dragon warrior's working together along with the furious five!" Po said hearing the news. '' alas Po your sister will not be protecting the valley with us but she will be protecting the along with my sister master song and the furious six'' shifu said now it was my brothers turn to be shocked '' what the furious six Who are they?'' asked Po who along with me was confused. It was then my sister mei-mei stood up '' hey I know them the tiger, the 2 snakes,a female crane, monkey and a mantis their the second set protestors for the valley of peace'' she said.

I was confused even more

''_ a second set of protection why would the valley need them?_" I thought '' ah yes the furious six '' said remembering them also like his daughter

'' but why would we need more protection?" my brother asked '' well you see if we ever need anymore help or if one of the furious five are hurt and we need back up my sister and her students will come and help out when and or needed'' shifu said walking away to the door. ''well Tyrant let's go, Po I'll come back to get you later come Tyrant time to meet your destiny''

he said then I gulped '' time to meet my destiny'' I repeated following the kung fu master...

**yeah yeah I know crappy chapter ending but hey at least I'm done with this chapter and I forgot to say that i'm part french so my writing isn't the best but I try **

**so please don't review on how terrible my writing is and how I should work harder before I publish here a blah blah blah I got enough worries in my life then to have someone review daily on how bad my writing is in this story so yeah no flaming just be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the furious six

Tyrant was tired she had just walked up the thousand steps and boy was there a thousand steps '' master Shifu where are your and your sisters student's?'' she asked. Master Shifu just looked at her with a smile ''well they should be in the training hall'' he said as soon as he said that you could heard screams emitting from the jade palace Tyrant and shifu ran to the palace Tyrant kicked down the door with a powerful kick. When the door was open Tyrant gasped she saw the most coolest thing.

She saw two tiger's sparring one was female the second was male she easily recognize the female tiger Who was named Tigress but Tyrant didn't know the second one but she watched with awe as Tigress Graceful but powerfully punched the male tiger. the male tiger easily blocked the punch and kicked her in the leg sending Tigress back a few feet then he continued the fight with more powerful blows.

Tigress kicked him once but again tiger blocked it all the while balancing on one hand and swinging his foot at her only to kick her off the the spinning turtle. When she fell off he jump off and stood in front Of tigress and lent his paw to help her up which tigress kindly accepted when the male pulled her up he took notice of Tyrant and master shifu Tigress looked where he was looking and quickly whistled letting the Others know to stop which they did each animal hopped off of their equipment and joined Their friends Master Shifu saw this and decided to ask '' um tiger where is your master?" the male tiger answered his master's brother '' she's meditating master'' he said while bowing. '' okay thank you I'm Sure your all wondering who this is'' Shifu said while pointing the staff at Tyrant. '' this is the new student that master mahjong was talking to you about i'm sure she can tell you her name while I go and talk to your master'' shifu said leaving the 11 masters to Tyrant.

**Tyrant's pov **

I looked at each one of the master's ''_okay Tyrant you can do this'' _I thought as I took a deep breath and said my name '' um my names Tyrant'' I said shakily ''_why am I so nervous?_'' I thought once more as I Waited for their names '' hi I'm Razor nice to meet you'' said Razor. I noticed she was white all white and I also noticed she was a king or queen cobra the next one to talk was a male snake he looked like to Be a black mambo '' hi my name is striker'' striker said '' and that's my cousin Viper'' he said while pointing his tail at Viper. '' right and I'm cuppa'' said a female monkey who had the same fur color as Monkey '' and that is monkey my best friend'' she said while putting a arm around monkeys shoulder.

'' also thats vapor my other hey wait a minute where is vapor?" she said looking for the female praying Mantis then a voice could be heard '' i'm right here'' said a voice Tyrant looked down to see a praying Mantis '' um hello'' Tyrant said and waved at her. the female mantis also waved with her pincers. '' so your Tyrant well then whats up?'' she said coolly '' um nothing'' I said then I turned to the male tiger remembering that he didn't tell me his name ''and um what's your name?" I asked the male blinked then said '' tiger'' and he walked away. I blinked then I put my paws on my hips ''whats up with him? Did I do Something wrong?" I asked ''ah no that's just tiger he's always like that''vapor said I looked at her

'' why'' I asked Vapor just shrugged. Tigress walked up to me '' just ignore him he's always like that anyway I'm tigers little sister Tigress'' said Tigress although I been knew who she was '' I know your Po's best friend I'm Po's baby sister'' I said while shaking her paw. '' ah yes so your Tyrant he talks nonstop about you'' she said smiling I laughed that was just like Po to tell someone about either me or Mei-mei and on how awesome we are '' well believe it or not he also talks a great deal about you too'' I said. Tigress blushed has I said ''_ hmm maybe Tigress and Po have something in common they do enjoy talking about the other_'' I thought but I was put out of my thoughts because I heard the door open me and the warriors looked to see a female red panda she had a robe on just master shifu's but this one was black with a hint of red in it she stopped walking only to look at the furious five ''everyone master shifu says that you may take your leave now it was nice having you over but my students must practice '' she said. I didn't know why but I felt strange like I'm being watched weird. When the furious five left and said their goodbyes the furious six showed me around the sapphire palace I was amazed at how big it was when master song said it was time to show master song my ability's I was scared would they find out my powers,would I make it and am I really the dragon warrior the second dragon warrior? All those question's where zooming through my head so many that I didn't hear master mahjong call my name '' TYRANT!" she screamed '' huh oh yes ma'am'' I said '' please hop on the mat'' she told me I did as I was told and I aw Razor on the mat will time to get this staring...

**nobody's pov**

When Razor got on the mat Tyrant got ready she looked at Razor and knew full will that she would use most of her tail and fangs so Tyrant focused on that when master mahjong snapped her finger's Razor started she made sure to go easy on Tyrant but not to easy. First Razor used her tail to trip tyrant but Tyrant dodged it easily so instead Razor lunged at Tyrant's neck with her fangs out but Tyrant grabbed her neck Razor tried to bite her neck but Tyrant held Razor away from her neck only to then slam her into the ground but not to hard. Then she pinned Razor to the ground Razor tried to get unpinned but failed miserably when master mahjong snapped her fingers the fight was over Tyrant allowed the fanged snake up Razor lifted up her tail to get a handshake (paw-shake don't I know but they are animals) which Tyrant gladly accepted. Then after a few fights Tyrant had to go up against the leader of the furious six...Tiger...

When Tiger got on the mat he looked at Tyrant and being Tigress big brother he looked even more scarey then she did when she was mad he softly growled at her. Tyrant growled back when master mahjong snapped her finger's Tiger wasted no time in pinning Tyrant down on the mat Tyrant kicked him in the stomach kicking him off of her only making Tiger angry when Tyrant got her footing back Tiger jumped in the air for a long time he didn't come down when Tyrant looked up Tiger span in the air looking like a tornado and he kicked her face Tyrant was about to move out of the way but before she could Tiger landed and punched her in the face. Tyrant tried her best to ignore the pain but she couldn't her eyes were blurry and everything went black...

**Tiger's pov**

''_What was up with this panther first she comes in here and interrupt my training with my sister then she passes out in the middle of our sparring?_ _I couldn't believe what had happened and what really got me mad was that I was supposed to watch her when she woke up what was master Mahjong thinking she knows that I can't trust people not after what happened last time._'' I thought but my thoughts were cut short when I heard groaning I looked to the Panther who looked like she was waking up. When the black panther finally got to her sense's she gasped and asked '' what happened?" I rolled my eyes she obviously didn't remember passing out. '' you passed out in the middle of sparring'' I said emotionless the panther looked at me '' I what?" she asked once more I sighed I was getting irritated ''look how hard is it going to be to you to understand that you **passed out during sparring!**'' I said looking mad Tyrant opened her mouth to say something but I think sh closed it when she saw how mad I looked then without a word I walked out. I needed to train maybe I should use the ironwood trees...

**Tyrant's pov**

as I watched Tiger leave I couldn't help but get this weird that he didn't like me but why? I looked outside at the night sky wait night how long had I been out! when I looked at the moon I confirmed that it was hmm about 9:00 I sighed mei-mei, Po and dad must be worried sick but it was to late to leave and well I was to tired to walk down the thousand steps but as I looked out at the moon I began to feel uncomfortable were my sister's calling out to me? No if they were I would've sensed it maybe instincts probably so I got out of bed got close to the window and jumped out luckily it wasn't that far a jump I landed firmly on the ground I looked for a tree to climb when I found one I climb into it I don't know why I do this but it helps me sleep guess because I want to feel more closer to my sisters and their elements but before I could think any more on the question I fell asleep with a soft smile on my face as I dreamed about me meeting my mom and being reunited with my sister's and fellow goddess's...

**so yeah a little thing about tyrant she love's to sleep outside to be close to her sister's element's and such so yeah please review and no flame's **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**wow chapter 4 already and here I thought nobody cared *wipes eyes* well I just wanna thank animation universe 2005 for being one of my awesome reviewers and you all should read his stories he Is a awesome writer the best there is. Anyway please enjoy**

Tyrant woke up early to start her morning routine which consisted of water bending (yep you read right!) cooking breakfast and well waking up Po. but she couldn't do that all she could do was make breakfast but one question where is the kitchen? '' ugh if only I payed attention during that tour'' Tyrant said to herself as she walked up the steps and into the sapphire palace.

When she got in there she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone she did not want to see so early in the morning Tiger... '' um good morning master tiger'' she said trying her best to make a good impression '' what are you doing up so early'' Tiger said coldly ''_ so much for respect_'' Tyrant thought '' um I would like to ask you the same thing master'' Tyrant aid just as coldly crossing her arms also.

Tiger looked at her and growled ''that is none of your business and you didn't answer me'' he said ''well **you** didn't answer me'' Tyrant said growling at him and bearing her teeth Tiger bared his teeth also both big cats looked in each others eyes as if having a stare down only to stop short when they heard a familiar voice '' oh will you two just kiss already!'' both cats looked to see the rest of the furious 6 looking at both of them and the source of the talking was of course cuppa. Tiger just snarled at the monkey '' whatever I'm going to meditate'' he said leaving Tyrant glaring at him '' Tyrant what are you doing up so early'' striker asked '' huh oh I was just about to go and cook some breakfast you hungry?" said Tyrant walking away leaving the furious six to ask "you cook?".

**Tyrant's pov**

When I finally found the kitchen I looked into the many cabinets to find what I needed to make breakfast for the furious 6 err 5. When I found what I was looking for I gathered up the ingredients

and started making breakfast I remembered taught me how to make noddles but instead of making noddles I made tofu soup so I made that along with some secret ingredient soup.

When I was done I saw the furious six walk in '' just in time you guys'' I said putting some soup in a bowl and giving it to Cupid who took it and sat down. I continued doing that till everyone in the room was eating I turned to my table with a bowl in my hand I sat down picked up my spoon and started eating but only to stop to see the furious sixes expressions Cupid was smiling, Razor was moaning at the taste, striker was slurping his bowl clean, cuppa was grinning like crazy and Vapor was practically gorging the soup I giggled ''so how do you guys like it'' I asked '' its like Haven on earth!" Vapor said licking her lips The others agreed '' thank you guys you know coming from you that means a lot'' I said smiling t my happiness was short lived when I noticed that the leader wasn't here '' um guys wheres tiger'' I asked. The furious six looked at each other '' he's probably training in the training hall again'' Razor said I raised my eyebrows '' training didn't he say he was going to meditate?" I asked sipping some tea I made. '' well his version of meditating is pounding something-'' Cupid said '' or someone'' Cuppa said also sipping some tea the others nodding slightly '' well he must be starving'' I said picking up a bowl of steaming tofu soup '' where are you going'' asked striker ''well to find tiger of course'' I replied ''why'' asked Vapor ''so he can eat'' I said out the door while I was leaving I heard the furious six call my name '' Tyrant NO! Your to young to die''...

**nobody's pov **

it took Tyrant forever to find Tiger but when she did she saw him murdering a poor old apple tree she of course was amazed at how violent he was yet graceful too ''um tiger'' she said hoping the male tiger wouldn't get angry '' tiger'' she called this time she said it a little bit louder but the Tiger still didn't hear her so Tyrant walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder well that was the wrong thing to do. Tiger growled and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up and said '' what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy''he snarled Tyrant growled too she kicked him once making him let her go.

'' well I came to see if you were hungry but with a attitude like that I'll just leave'' Tyrant said picking up the bowl of soup and taking her leave. Tiger instantly felt bad for his anger all she was trying do was be nice and he scared her away ''_ the orphanage was right I am a monster_ '' Tiger thought '' panther wait'' he said making Tyrant stop and turn around to look at him '' i-I'm sorry I was mad that you interrupted my training and I lost control of my anger and lashed out at you I'm sorry'' he said '' that's OK tiger and in case you didn't know my name is tyrant'' said Tyrant '' right Tyrant lets start over'' Tiger said '' OK'' Tyrant agreed '' hi my name's tiger'' said Tiger holding out his paw for a shake which Tyrant eagerly accepted '' well hello Tiger I'm Tyrant'' Tyrant said sweetly after that they both laughed.

Tyrant handed Tiger the bowl which he happily accepted and sat down Tyrant followed suit and brought her knees up her chest and watched the sunset '' wow Tyrant did you make this?'' Tiger said eating and savoring the soup '' yep it's tofu soup my own creation.'' she said with a proud smile but tiger of course had to end her fun '' well it's good to bad I can't enjoy it because I need to train'' he said putting the bowl down walked up to the tree and hit it. Tyrant sighed '' do you always train like that'' Tyrant said standing up to copy his movements '' yes master mahjong said that you have to be ready when it comes a time that you must protect your loved ones and yourself'' said Tiger punching the

tree Tyrant copied the move but failing Tiger took notice '' your stance is all off'' he said walking over to her Tyrant looked at him '' really how is my stance off'' she said growling '' because your foot is supposed to be right here'' Tiger said planting his foot more upwards '' when your foot is downwards it makes it easy for your target to trip you'' he said tripping Tyrant.

Tyrant fell down with a loud thud '' what did you that for?" she said picking herself of the ground '' well for one thing to show you what would've happened if someone did do that and second because you annoy the hell out of me'' he said while crossing his arms and glaring at Tyrant who in which did the same pose in a mocking position '' well if it makes you feel any better I'd say that your a coward that feeds on peoples pain'' she said while growling at the tiger '' well panther your going to eat your words'' he said '' I don't think I'm going to'' she said '' and why not?'' tiger asked '' because I'm not hungry'' Tyrant said when she said that Tiger punched her Tyrant blocked it and started punching him in the stomach Tiger quickly blocked it '' you know tiger style doesn't have defense just attack'' Tyrant said while kicking Tiger's stomach this time tiger didn't block it making tiger fall back for a minute ''I know but I don't like looking like I don't know how to block'' he said while punching Tyrant in the face Tyrant punched him in the nose both big cats stopped for a minute to catch their breath.

Tiger was about continue till they heard some shouts ''TIGER,TYRANT PLEASE DON'T KILL EACH OTHER'' screamed the rest f the furious six Cupid ( **I kinda forgot to mention her in 3****rd**** chapter but she's the crane**) flew swiftly down between the big cats '' whew Tiger please don't hurt her master Mahjong will never forgive you if you do'' she said '' yes please reconsider tiger'' striker said slithering between what the furious six thought was a uprising fight.

''yes brother stop it beside the valley of Peace needs her'' said Razor as the queen cobra wrapped herself around the male tiger's leg '' but-but'' tiger started '' I don't care who started it I will end it!" Razor said tightening her grip around tigers leg and bearing her fangs while hissing also to show she was not missing around. '' but she-wait why did you say that that the valley of peace needs her?" Tiger said while pointing at Tyrant ''um well i-i said enough already'' Razor said unwrapping herself from tigers leg and attempting to leave along with the Others following also noticing that they said way to much.

But Tiger wasn't going to let them not in till He got his answer that is '' now you all didn't answer my question so I'm gonna give you 2 minutes and if I don't get my answer by then there will hell to pay'' tiger said darkly while folding his arms Razor didn't like lying to tiger he was like her big brother there was not one person not even master mahjong that knew and loved him better then her if tiger was in trouble or angry she would be the first one to sense it.

'' um well I don't know'' Razor said '' don't lie to me Razor'' Tiger said getting down to Razors level '' but master mahjong said not to tell anyone'' she said Striker seeing that his friend was in trouble with the big cat said '' um Tiger we can't tell you'' '' oh yeah why not'' Tiger asked impatiently ''because she knew you would get angry and hurt the second dragon warrior'' said vapor then she covered her realizing what she said '' WHAT!'' said Tiger he looked angry and growling at Tyrant '' um did I say that?'' said Vapor ''you never told me that ** you ** were the second dragon warrior!" Tiger said he seething with rage. ''Tiger I thought master mahjong told you'' Tyrant said ''she didn't tell me at all so why didn't you tell me!" Tiger said ''well i-'' Tyrant started '' huh and to think I thought you could be trusted'' Tiger said running off ''Tiger! Wait'' Razor shouted to her brother but the tiger was gone '' why do I feel like I've disappointed hi'' Razor said sad that her tiger brother was angry with her '' Razor it isn't your fault'' striker said '' but I let him down striker don't you see tiger's like my brother and he was the only family I had. before you guys came along we were inseparable but now I feel like I let him down'' Razor said slithering away this time the rest of the furious six following leave Tyrant behind.

**Tyrant's pov...**

I stood there with my ears pressing down on my skull I couldn't believe what just happened all of sudden me Tiger were fighting and having a good time then the rest of the furious six came in the picture and what really got me confused was what Razor said. I just let out a deep sigh that I didn't even know I was holding ''_ alright tyrant you've had a long day you need some sleep_'' I thought to my self as I was walking up to the the thousand steps ''_ how do people walk up these without dyeing?_'' I again thought by the time I was done thinking I was already at my room I was to tired to sleep outside so I decided to sleep inside. When I was ready for bed I couldn't stop thinking about Tiger and Razor we're they really that close together so close they considered themselves siblings? But I never got to finish the matter because once again sleep got the best of me hopefully tiger well trust me long enough to be my friend.

**Tiger's pov**

I was so angry at myself what was I thinking? First I let my guard down with that panther I showed emotions and worst all I got angry at Razor my own sister! Well shes not really my sister but still why was it so hard to be me all I've ever wanted was to be needed but no everyone has to play with my feelings as if they don't even freaking care! ''_ whoa easy there tiger don't get crazy like shei_'' I thought as I demolished yet another tree. '' damn Master's not gonna enjoy that'' I said to my self but right now I didn't care all I cared about was knowing how that freaking panther became the second dragon warrior and I was dyeing to find out...

**whew OK OK I know what your thinking what type if author am I for not updating quickly but hey I seem to have major writers block **

**(which I thought it was impossible for me to get!)**

**but alas I did but don't worry ill have the next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday at the latest so please review and no bad comments or flames or tiger will come after you **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tyrants dream-scape **( this is in her pov)

**It was getting dark but I didn't notice because I was to busy**

**serving the noddles to care in my dad Mr. Ping noddle restaurant it was Like any other day in the valley of peace. Costumers coming from all around just to savor my adopted family's noddles while I was serving This pig's order I heard some screams as soon as I heard that I ran out the shop and saw everything. **

**The Valley of peace was in sherds and on fire there was blood everywhere, I looked for the person that screamed and I gasp there standing was him the monster that called himself my dad holding up a poor baby sheep by the throat choking him. **

**At first my first impulse was to save him but the pure shock of it all my mind wasn't working right so my dumb brain told me to run and hide so I went with that plan.**

**When I got to my room I hide in the closet and close I was scared I didn't know what to do I closed my eyes hoping praying that it was just some type of illusion but it wasn't because when I opened my eyes there he was staring at me with that menacing look In his eyes. I screamed once and that was all it took I saw him pull out something sliver I cried out in pain i looked down and everything went black...**

**end of the dream**

Tyrant woke up with tears in her eyes '' wow that was even worst then the last one'' Tyrant said as she wiped a few tears out of her eyes. ''_maybe this calls for some water bending_'' Tyrant thought as she hopped out of the bed and jumped out of the nearest window. When she landed tyrant walked up to the tree she slept in a night ago looked to her east and saw a koi pond ''_perfect_'' she thought. When she thought that she stepped in the koi pond and she gracefully move her arms Thinking clear thoughts Tyrant erased all painful memories of her abusive father and her mothers and sister's deaths. Her breathing hitched as she thought of the time she saw her Sister's take there last breath Tyrant choked out a sob tears forming in her electric blue eyes .

While Tyrant was moving her arms the water in the Koi pond seemed to follow her arms and hands Tyrant's Breathing now seemed to grow rapid but slow too. ''_why can't I stop thinking about that night?_'' she once again thought Tyrant sighed ''_come on Tyrant think happy thoughts_'' she again thought Tyrant's moves seemed to look like inner peace movements but much more faster. Then without warning Tyrant's eyes snapped open glowing a sea blue color and the water in her paws started taking violent twist's and turns.

Tyrant felt like something was taking over her like she was ready to burst a low growl came from her throat Tyrant was about to scream till she heard it a rustle in the bush's next to her the beast that was taking over snarled at the intrusion and without warning left Tyrant's body making the water in Tyrant's paws fall back into the Koi pond with a splash and leaving Tyrant to fall on her back gasping for air.

Tyrant jumped up into a sitting position looking at her paws saying "did I just do that?" looking once more at her paws and once again the rustle in the bushes gathered her attention and in turn the bushes reveled once again Tiger and boy was he not happy. Tyrant sighed a long sigh '' what's wrong come to yell at me some more or are going to tell me that I don't belong here'' Tyrant said glaring daggers at him Tiger stood back surprised by her outburst he looked like he wanted to say something but was again cut off by the fuming black panther '' oh and other thing next time I talk to you t..try not to bite my head off'' she said getting up and walking away leaving Tiger stunned once again Tiger felt that weird guilt feeling once more and trust me he didn't like

it not one bit so Tiger took a deep breath and said '' I..i..I'm sorry'' this made Tyrant stop walking '' what did you say?'' Tyrant said praying that what he said wasn't just her imagination '' I said I'm sorry sorry for everything I put you through I guess I was just angry that I wasn't the second dragon warrior '' he clarified sitting down '' why were you angry?'' Tyrant said with trusting eyes Tiger was afraid he wasn't going to her hell he didn't even know her but that look in her eyes told him that he could trust her so he just sat there .

Thinking of a way to put his thoughts into words and he did '' because I thought that if I was the second dragon warrior people would you know not be scared of me instead looked up to me'' Tiger said.

Tyrant looked him '' wait why would people be scared of you'' she asked '' because at the bau gu orphanage there was 2 Tigers me and my little sister Tigress and well people were afraid of us then one day Tigress got adopted by master Shifu of course he noticed me because well I was shy back then and I wanted Tigress to get adopted not me and her Because I knew what he would say if he saw me of course after she left I begin to regret my choice but that was only the beginning after Tigress left the fear of everyone about me grew each passing moment and that's when the name calling started people were calling me monster and when it came time for adopting I always stayed in my dark room sometimes I would scratch the walls and break the window ceilings and stuff like that.''

Tiger said then he continued '' the orphanage even brought mentors to help but one look at me and they would run but out of all of them there was one mentor that stayed out of all the others'' he said '' who?'' Tyrant asked '' master mahjong'' Tiger stated smiling which was something rare for him at that day that master mahjong trained him and finally adopted him '' so she adopted you?" Tyrant said '' yes'' Tiger replied the smile still planted on his face he once more looked at tyrant '' so what about you why are you out here?'' he asked Tyrant the black panther just blinked '' um I had a bad dream that's all'' she said tears threatening to fall out but Tyrant wasn't gonna cry she had done enough crying but Tiger took notice about it but didn't want to pry after all it's her choice if she wish's to tell him not his. Tiger then got up and started walking back to the steps of the sapphire palace but stopped short to ask Tyrant '' Tyrant you coming?'' he asked Tyrant looked up to see him standing in front of her holding out his paw Tyrant blushed and took it when she was up Tyrant decided to ask '' Tiger'' she said '' yes Tyrant'' he answered ''c..can we be friends'' Tyrant asked this made Tiger stop dead in hi s tracks ''y..you wanna be friends with me?'' Tiger said pointing to himself Tyrant giggled '' but of course I mean if you want to be'' she said Tiger smiled '' sure Tyrant'' he said at this Tyrant smiled and walked up the steps with her new friend but Tiger stopped her '' I just wanna say one thing if you tell anybody about our little chat I will make your life so miserable you'll be begging me to end you'' he said then continued walking up the steps as if nothing happened leaving Tyrant dumfounded and scared at the same time then she smiled and walked up the palace steps.

**Somewhere in china **

'' enjoy your stay at the valley of peace little sister for it **will be your last **'' cackled a unknown black figure flashing a deadly smile and running in the night with a determination to end the panther's ''_ you will pay for you did to father our father_'' thought the mysterious being as it leaped in the night leaving a trail of blood behind it


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a day in the valley and secrets reveled

It had been 3 weeks since Tyrant had joined the furious six and everyone was getting along famously with the panther even Tiger. Even though he still had his moments when she just needed to hit but he held back (sometimes) yes the valley of peace was once again peaceful but something was amidst for the peace will not stay for to long...

* * *

**Back in the valley of peace**

Tyrant was practicing her kung fu with the furious 6 and with master mahjong watching. Tyrant tried her best to impress the female red panda but it was hard after that the red panda master said they could take a break for the day and left.

The others talked about what they was going to do with their spare time Cupid was going to do some yoga, Cuppa was going to see a friend for the day, vapor was going on a date with Mantis, Striker was going to work on some lyrics for a song he was writing, Razor was going to a ribbon dancing class and of course Tiger was going to train. '' so tiger is that all your gonna do is train?'' Tyrant asked ''yes training is needed to being a great warrior'' Tiger said plainly as if it was no problem at all '' uh huh tiger you are gonna spend the day with me'' Tyrant said smiling and pointing at herself '' WHAT'' tiger said looking at Tyrant like she was something from mars '' I said you are going to be spending the day with me that's not a problem is it Tiger'' repeated Tyrant while she put her plate in the sink and left smirking. '' dude don't freak out now but I think she likes you'' Vapor said but before she could say anything else Tiger growled at her shutting up the female praying mantis for good.

When everyone left the palace the ones only left to leave was Tyrant and Tiger and Tyrant was trying to get the Tiger to leave with her but as usual Tiger was stubborn '' come on Tiger whats it gonna take for me to get you into the valley?" asked a frustrated Tyrant she had spent a good amount of time trying to get him to go and she was losing her patience '' nothing I told you I'm not leaving this palace there is nothing you can say or do to get me to leave this spot'' Tiger said crossing his arms.

Tyrant just took a long deep sigh to help her to calm her nerves then Tyrant got a idea '' alright then how about a little wager'' she insisted this caught the tigers attention '' what wager panther'' Tiger said '' we have a spar OK if I win you and me are going to the valley and we're gonna have fun and you will like it'' she said Tiger raised his eyebrow '' and if I win'' he asked '' and if you win I will tell you a secret of mine'' she said Tiger just smiled sure to win '' alright Tyrant you got yourself a deal'' he said with this said Tyrant grinned ''sweet'' she said and they got into their fighting positions...

Tiger lunged at Tyrant who in turned dodged Tiger but what Tyrant wasn't expecting was a blow to the head Tyrant growled ''_ ok if he want's to play dirty then we'll play dirty_'' Tyrant thought there was no way she gonna lose so she kicked Tiger in the face hard hoping to knock him down but instead tiger grabbed her foot twisted it and then pulled. Tyrant expected this and pulled back but that's it went downhill and I mean they literally went downhill.

when they landed Tyrant moaned softly '' uhh what is it with hitting me in freaking head'' Tyrant said looking up only to see a pair of eyes red eyes ''_ wait red the only animal I know that has red eyes is- oh fuck_'' Tyrant said realizing that it was tiger's red eyes ''_ of all the people in the world to fall on top me it has to be tiger does grandma hate me or something?_'' she again thought ''Tyrant'' growled Tiger Tyrant chuckled uneasily '' yes Tiger'' she answered '' you have 10 seconds to get out from under me before your species become extinct'' he said growled but their was something In his voice that said different what was it?

But Tyrant was to scared to figure out what so she quickly got out from under him and not a moment to soon because some kids came up to them asking for some autographs Tiger gave out a few while Tyrant gave out a lot that was then the question came '' master Tiger do you like miss Tyrant'' said a little bunny girl this creating a small gathering of little girls who also wanted to hear the answer Tiger just simply smiled at them '' no I do not have feelings for her'' he said trying to keep his tough figure but that was kinda hard for two things one he was blushing and two Tyrant was starting to grow on him but not like that.

Tyrant was also blushing at the question ''yes you do'' said one girl who was wearing a blue kimono ''no we don't'' the two yelled '' alright,alright you guys you need to go home OK shoo shoo'' Tyrant said shooing the kids away. When they left Tyrant sighed '' so um who won'' Tyrant asked '' well it's hard to tell I mean I fell on top of you and all and we're already in the valley'' Tiger said shrugging '' yeah we are aren't we? so how about we go shopping you know look around'' tyrant said ''sure'' Tiger agreed.

After some time in the shopping part of the valley of peace Tyrant and Tiger were about to head back home that's when they saw Tigress and Po Tyrant wanted to go and say hi to her big brother and the same for him only he wanted to speak with Tigress when Po saw Tiger his face looked completely blank tigress saw Tiger and smiled ''Po! Hey it's Tyrant'' said Tyrant running up to brother the panda smiled happy to see his adopted little sister '' well if it isn't Ty-Ty what are you guys doing here?" he asked '' Po don't call me that!" Tyrant replied while glaring at her brother '' oh right sorry'' Po said while rubbing the back of his neck '' so Tiger what are you guys doing here'' Tigress asked Tiger ''well we was just looking around the market for nothing in particular what are you guys doing?'' Tiger asked taking notice that Tigress was blushing he just smirked '' um nothing we were just uh going to Mr. pings noddle shop to help him with some boxes he got for shipping vegetables'' Tigress said.

'' really oh well Po can you tell dad and mei mei I said hi please?'' Tyrant asked Po '' sure Tyrant'' Po said '' well we should get going come on Po'' Tigress said leaving Tiger,Tyrant and Po alone '' well we should had back to the palace right Tiger?'' asked Tyrant walking away also '' well yeah I guess bye Po'' said tiger about to leave but stopped short '' oh and Po if you even think of trying anything perverted on my sister on your date just be prepared because the things shen and tai lung did to you isn't gonna even amount to the hell I'll put you through'' Tiger said leaving the scared panda alone.

When Tyrant and Tiger got back they noticed the others weren't back yet so bored Tyrant led ( dragged) Tiger to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. '' Tyrant what are we doing here'' Tiger said with a deadly tone while sitting down cross legged '' well we're here because I need tell you a secret'' Tyrant said also sitting down next Tiger. ''but Tyrant i-'' Tiger started but was cut off by Tyrant '' no I want to get this off my chest'' Tyrant said while taking a deep calm breath Tiger saw that she was on the edge so being a friend he looked at her a said ''Tyrant if this is troubling you you don't need to tell me'' '' no Tiger I trust you enough to tell you this now brace yourself because what I'm about to tell you well shock you'' Tyrant said. '' ok you know how po and mei-mei were adopted by Mr. ping right?'' Tyrant asked Tiger shook his head yes '' well I was also when I was adopted I was 9 years old so now I'm 21 years old well you see I came from a far away land called celestia land of the gods and I'm a goddess well goddess of the earth and water actually but the water part I didn't find out till a cooking mishap'' Tyrant said looking for Tigers reaction which was a blank stare.

A deep growl came from Tiger throat '' Tyrant don't lie if you don't want to tell me the truth then I suggest you should tell me so.'' Tiger said getting up '' Tiger wait I am telling the truth really I am oh if only there was some water near by'' Tyrant said then some thing hit her head she easily caught it it was a peach when Tyrant caught it someone's voice appeared '' look around there's life everywhere'' the voice said Tyrant was confused but she cut the peach with her claws and moved her paws and sure enough water came out.

Tyrant smiled really big '' OK Tiger see I'm not lying'' Tyrant said while moving the water around in her paws Tiger gasped '' whoa how are you doing that'' he asked ''like I said I'm a god'' Tyrant said then she dropped the water down back into the peach and ate it. After a long long time of silence Tiger broke it ''_thank the gods I was about to go crazy_'' Tyrant thought to herself while finishing off the last of her peach.

Tiger spoke up. ''so does anyone else know?" he asked ''no your the only one and I plan to keep it that way only few people are to know of a gods existence if word gets out that a god is roaming the valley of peace all of china will fall that's why no one lives in Egypt'' Tyrant said Tiger looked at her '' so you never even told Po or mei-mei'' he asked '' none of them know only you'' Tyrant said '' so your not going to tell the others are you'' Tyrant asked '' I promise Tyrant secrets safe with me'' Tiger said smiling '' it better be or else the gods will behead you'' Tyrant Tiger chuckled '' I'm not kidding'' she said '' now come on I think I see he others'' Tyrant said running down to great her friends.

**somewhere in china**

'' madam bai'' said a servant severing tea to the white lioness sitting at the table he was severing. The lioness looked to be about 30 or 35 she had pricing red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark and her fangs they were sharp like knifes of course her personality was nothing like her appearance.

it was then the lioness turned her head to the speaker '' yes sir'' she asked ''h..have you heard about the dragon warrior?'' the sever asked '' why of course the panda right'' she said sipping her now full cup of jasmine tea '' no the other one'' he said this made the lioness raise a eyebrow to the news '' another dragon warrior?'' she said ''how _could that be didn't master oogway leave one_

_ dragon warrior?_'' the lioness thought '' yes it's a panther a black one at that some say that she was chosen by master oogway in one of master mahjong's dreams'' the sever said '' oh and what is this second dragon warriors name my good man?'' asked the lioness '' um a friend of mine's said her name was Tyrant'' said the sever and with that he walked away.

When the lioness heard that everything slowed down as she dropped her cup making it fall on the floor a look of utter shock plain on her face when that happened she place 3 pieces of yuan on the table and speed-walked out leaving the shopkeepers confused.

When she got to her destination she opened the door reveling 4 animals a tiger,a panther, a lynx and a jaguar ''sister what's wrong'' said the Lynx '' Tyrant our little sister she's alive'' said the white lioness...

* * *

**gods that was a long and painful chapter but I'm happy that it was long because well I like to write some chapters of my story's will be long like this one and some will be short anyway please review **


End file.
